My Evil Butler
by Akairo Kitsune
Summary: "Sasuke-sama bangun!"/"Apakah anda mimpi buruk lagi?"/"Diamlah! aku ingin mandi."/ Bad summary TAT biar lebih jelasnya silahkan dibaca aja ne minna D/ warn! inside/ Narusasu/ RmR? onegai!3 3/
_Aku melihat semuanya._

 _Aku mendengar semuanya._

 _Suara rintihan dan jeritan yang memilukan itu, aku mendengarnya._

 _Suara jeritan karena tubuh yang terjilat oleh cahaya merah membara._

 _Aku tidak kuat lagi, siapapun tolong aku._

 _Tolong aku, siapapun itu ... kumuhon tolong aku._

 _Ayah ... Ibu ... tolong aku ..._

 _Tolong aku ... disini menakutkan ayah ... ibu ... tolong aku ... siapapun ...,_

 _Aku berlari menjauhi tempat kebakaran itu. Aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar._

 _Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat ayah dan ibuku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengan kobaran api itu. Aku ingin menghampiri mereka, tapi tidak bisa ..., dengan kesadaran yang semakin mengikis, aku mencoba terus melangkah mencari jalan keluar._

 _Aku menompang berat tubuhku pada dinding yang belum terbakar, kesadaranku sudah mulai hilang, aku tidak kuat lagi. Apakah aku akan mati disini ...?_

" _Naruto ..."_

 _Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Mungkin aku akan mati terpanggang disini._

* * *

 **Disclaimer - Masasi Kishimoto**

 **Rate - T maybe become M?**

 **Genre - Romance, supranatural *maybe?:3**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu**

 **Warn! = Cerita ini mengandung unsur Sho-ai, DeathChara. OOC,OOC, dan OOC. Typo bertebaran, rada nyeleneh. Evil!Naruto Dark!Sasuke**

 **A/N : cerita ini terispirasi dari film Kuroshitsuji. Dan mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip. Tapi buat keseluruhan alur dan isi cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri ^_^**

 **HAPPY READING*_*)**

* * *

 **My Evil Butler  
**

\- Chapter 1 -

 **Story created by Akairo Kitsune**

* * *

"Sasuke- _sama_ , bangun!" seseorang berpakaian pelayan serba hitam mengguncang tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dengan sedikit kencang. Pasalnya nafas tak beraturan dan keringat yang membasahi kening tuan mudanya itu membuat dia khawatir. Sepertinya mimpi buruk itu masih menghantui tuan mudanya.

"Ughh ...," orang yang dipanggil Sasuke- _sama_ itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Mata hitam kelamnya sedikit berkaca-kaca jika dilihat dengan jeli.

"Apakah anda mimpi buruk lagi, Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya seorang pelayan itu dengan wajah khawatir namun tersamar dibalik wajah datar yang ia tampilkan saat ini.

"Diamlah! Aku ingin mandi." Sepertinya sang tuan muda tidak ingin membahasnya, dan sang pelayanpun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, karena ia sudah tahu.

"Baiklah, air untuk mandi anda sudah saya siapakan." Balas sang pelayan dengan senyum ramah yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi diikuti sang pelayan—Naruto. Naruto membuka kancing piyama yang digunakan Sasuke dengan halus dan perlahan, Sasuke pun hanya diam. Setelah semua pakaian tanggal dari tubuhnya ia langsung merendam dirinya di _bathub_.

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bagian tubuh tuan mudanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mulai mengusap bagian depan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil itu. Jika boleh jujur ia menyukai sentuhan tangan lebar Naruto di tubuhnya.

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

Sasuke duduk dengan elegan di samping meja makan khas putera bangsawan. Matanya terus memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini tengah mendorong sebuah kereta pembawa makanan dari arah dapur.

Naruto berhenti tepat disamping Sasuke duduk. Ia mulai menaruh beberapa hidangan untuk sarapan tuan mudanya itu.

"Hari ini saya membuatkan _macaroni tomato sause_ dan _tomato pies_ sebagai makanan penutup." Ujar Naruto menyebutkan menu sarapan sambil menaruh hidangan di hadapan Sasuke. "Dan _noon chai_ sebagai minumannya. Selamat menikmati, Sasuke- _sama_." Tambah Naruto sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Saya permisi." Naruto sudah memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke dapur, namun suara tuan mudanya membuatnya terdiam. "Tetap disini, temani aku hingga selesai." Kata Sasuke dengan nada _bossy_ nya.

Naruto berbalik sambil tersenyum, " _Yes, my lord."_

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, tiba-tiba membuat wajah Sasuke memanas. Dia suka, sangat suka malahan saat Naruto berkata ' _Yes, my lord._ ' Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuatnya sangat menyukai nada rendah namun berat disaat bersamaan saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

 **AKAIRO**

 **A**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **O**

 **KITSUNE**

Sasuke terdiam di kursi kerjanya. Walaupun umurnya masih lima belas tahun, tapi dirinya sudah menanggung tanggung jawab sebuah perusahaan besar yang ditinggalkan keluarganya. Dia menatap lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia rasa kemarin sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, namun kenapa sekarang tugasnya sudah menumpuk begini? Hah, Sasuke menghela nafas, menanggung perusahaan besar memang sulit, apalagi di usianya yang masih belia, terkadang membuatnya ingin melepas tanggung jawab ini dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai remaja biasa.

Tapi, tidak, jika ia melepas ini maka peninggalan keluarganya akan benar-benar hilang. Lagipula ada Naruto yang selalu membantunya jika ia merasa kesulitan dan Naruto jugalah yang akan menghiburnya jika ia merasa strees dengan semuanya. Dan karena itu pulalah, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Perasaan cinta sepihaknya. Ya, benar Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Namun, ia sadar Naruto tidak akan memandangnya lebih sebagai 'Tuan Muda'-nya. Bukankah ini menyedihkan?

Saat sedang sibuk dengan fikiran aneh-anehnya, Sasuke dibuat tersadar oleh suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras dan suara bariton berat yang ia yakini milik Naruto.

"Masuk." Sasuke mengizinkan saat orang dibalik pintu meminta izin untuk masuk. Jangankan masuk kedalam ruangannya, masuk kedalam hatinya pun Sasuke akan mengizinkannya jika itu Naruto. Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir:3

Naruto masuk sambil membawa nampan ditangannya. Seperti biasanya ia membawa kopi yang disuguhkan untuk tuan mudanya. Naruto meletakkan cangkir diruang kosong meja kerja Sasuke lalu menuangkan kopi hangat kedalamnya.

" _Coffee vanilalate_ untuk hari ini, Sasuke- _sama_." Ujarnya memberitahu Kopi yang disuguhkan hari ini. Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih sibuk—atau pura-pura sibuk— dengan lembaran kertas diatas mejanya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , ada surat untukmu." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop merah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari lembaran kertas itu lalu menatap Naruto, "Dari siapa?"

Naruto menampilkan senyumnya, "Seperti biasa, Hokage- _sama_ yang mengirimkannya."

Apakah Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika ia mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain menjadi pimpinan perusahaan besar? Jika belum, maka akan aku beritahu bahwa pekerjaan lainku adalah, menuruti perintah dari Hokage—seseorang yang memimpin Konoha, negara tempat tinggalnya—entah itu hanya untuk menyelidiki ataupun membunuh orang yang membahayakan bagi negara.

"Hokage- _sama_? Berikan padaku." Naruto langsung memberikan surat itu kepada Sasuke. Dan tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Penculikan anak-anak heh?" Sasuke berkomentar saat sudah selesai membaca keseluruhan surat dari Hokage. Dalam surat itu mengatakan, bahwa Sasuke harus menyelidiki kasus penculikan anak-anak yang tengah heboh diperbincangkan dan membunuh pelakunya agar kasus itu selesai dan tidak meresahkan warga Konoha ini.

"Naruto, kita pergi sekarang. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat dan bersantai di kamarku yang hangat." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Ia langsung memakai mantel tebalnya, karena saat ini Konoha mulai memasuki musim dingin lalu melangkah mendahului Naruto.

" _Yes, my lord_."

Lalu Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, dengan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringgaian sambil menatap tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **gimana chap 1 menurut kalian?**

 **Next or stop? '-'**

 **Kalau ada yang kurang atau apapun itu kasih tau Akairo ne minna~ =D**

05/05/16


End file.
